A spinning reel includes a reel unit, a rotor that is rotatably supported on the front portion of the reel unit, and a spool that fishing line is wound around the outer peripheral surface thereof. The reel unit includes a reel body and a lid member. The reel body has an accommodation space in the interior thereof, and the accommodation space opens to the lateral side. The lid member is detachably/reattachably mounted to the reel body so as to cover the opening of the reel body. In the conventional reel units, screw members such as screws are screwed into a plurality of positions of a chassis while a lid member is interposed between the chassis and the screw members, and thus the lid member is fixed to the chassis. When the lid member is fixed to a chassis by the screw members in this way, recesses in which head portions of the screw members are accommodated are exposed to the external appearance. Therefore, it is difficult to form a reel unit with a quality appearance. In addition, there is a possibility that foreign materials such as bait and dust are attached to the recesses.
In order to solve this kind of problem, the hitherto known arts have been known, which discloses a spinning reel including a reel unit in which screw members are not exposed to the external appearance thereof. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H06-21336 discloses such reel as an example. A reel unit of a conventional spinning reel includes a reel unit and a lid member. The front portion of the reel body and that of the lid member are disposed in the interior of a rotor, and the lid member is fixed by a screw member that is disposed in the front portion. In addition, the rear portion of the reel body and that of the lid member are covered with a cover member. The cover member is fixed to the reel body by two screw members (an example of a fixing member) that are inserted from the front portion of the reel unit. The fixing members for fixing the cover member to the reel body are disposed in left and right positions on the reel unit, respectively, so as to extend along a spool shaft in a front-to-rear direction. In the conventional reel unit with this configuration, the cover member is fixed to the reel body by the screw members that are inserted form the rotor side. Accordingly, when the cover member is mounted to the reel body, the screw member is not exposed to the rear portion of the reel unit.